


The Love Of A King

by paladinofthelantern



Series: Blood Of Ancients [2]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinofthelantern/pseuds/paladinofthelantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happiness like he had never known before filled the god’s being. Set had tore a great wound within his heart that he thought would never heal, but Bek had done just that. He loved his son more than anything in all of Egypt. The wealth he had once held so dear was now worth nothing compared to Bek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of A King

“Father, where are we going?” Bek asked, turning to look at Horus.

He still had not gotten entirely used to the fact that the Lord of the Air himself was his sire. Ever since the day Bek was told who his parents were the former thief had been in shock. The feeling only increased when he was announced as the heir to the throne and crowned prince. To go from barely getting by on the streets to being revered as a god wasn’t something that was easy to adjust to. However, he knew Horus was going through a similar experience.

The revelation that he had been traveling with his son the entire time never ceased to amaze Horus. Upon remembering how he had treated Bek at first the king had felt guilt wash over him, causing him to try to and make amends however he could. Bek had assured Horus that he was forgiven, but the Lord of the Air still wanted to account for all the years he had been absent from Bek’s life. After all, Horus had possessed  everything any mortal or god could desire growing up, while his son had been bereft of such things.

“I thought you deserved a break after the events of the past few days,” Horus stated.

“That is thoughtful of you, but it doesn’t answer my question.”

“It is a surprise, my son.”

They exited the palace, descending the stairs as people gazed at the two gods. Bek tried not to stare back, although it was hard not to. Before people had not payed very much attention to him at all. If they did happen to notice him, it was usually some merchant upset that his goods had been snatched by the cunning thief. Bek focused on Horus instead, noting his calm demeanor. If only Bek could imitate it.

“Where’s the chariot? I don’t see it.”

“Did you forget that you have wings now?” Horus asked, chuckling.

Bek’s eyes widened.

“But I have only been practicing for a few weeks!”

“I believe that you are skilled enough at this point.”

Bek tried to discern any trace of doubt in Horus’ face. Upon finding none he took a deep breath, focusing on summoning his true form. Bek let the memories of his loved ones and all that he been through fuel him. They ignited something deep within his soul, starting out as a small spark but soon turning into a raging inferno. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his body encased in silver fire, the tongues of flame flickering back and forth.

With a cry he allowed himself to shift into his true form. When Bek at last shed his mortal guise completely Horus felt pride swell within him. Bek’s features were almost identical to his own. Silver covered the length and breadth of the prince’s body, unbroken except for the two gleaming brown eyes gazing into those of his father. Two feathered wings were folded neatly behind Bek’s back, the Lord of the Air smiling when he remembered how happy he had been to see that his son inherited his ability to fly. The most amazing feature, though, was the set of platinum horns sitting atop Bek’s head above two tufted ears. If anyone doubted Hathor was Bek’s mother, they only had to look upon them.

Horus followed his son’s example before both launched themselves into the air, the sun glinting off their bodies in a fantastic display of light. Happiness like he had never known before filled the god’s being. Set had tore a great wound within his heart that he thought would never heal, but Bek had done just that. He loved his son more than anything in all of Egypt. The wealth he had once held so dear was now worth nothing compared to Bek. Soaring through the skies together was more than enough for Horus.

Soon Horus caught view of the temple where he had hidden himself away for so long. He might still be there, blind and hopeless, if not for Bek. Yet another reason he was thankful for his child. Horus folded his wings to his side, allowing himself to plummet downwards. The air washed over his face as the ground grew increasingly closer. However, before he could fall to his death he snapped his wings open, stopping his descent. The king then proceeded to gently lower himself onto the ground.

Not too long after he saw Bek attempt the same tactic, only to land face first in the sand. Horus let his true form fade away, laughing at the sight. Bek followed suit, spitting out a mouthful of sand and brushing himself off. It seemed he needed to practice some more after all. Horus smiled, motioning for Bek to follow him into the temple. Both felt a strange familiarity upon entering. Bek glanced at his father, unsure of why Horus had brought him here. He never expected what happened next, though.

“Anubis, come forth.”

Bek watched in awe as the Lord of the Dead appeared before them, staff clutched in one hand. Even though he knew Anubis meant him no harm Bek still felt a chill wash over him. After all, the god ruled over the afterlife, which claimed deity and mortal alike. Bek silently wondered how Anubis could remain calm among so much death and despair. He had only ventured there for a short time, yet could not forget the faces of those souls that wandered the seemingly endless path.

“What would you ask of me, my King?”

“We wish to visit Hathor.”

Anubis’ gaze landed on the young man, only now noticing him and the gold bracers he wore. Horus had given them to Bek not long after he had found out the thief was his son. He had told Bek they represented him and Hathor, the nine stars embedded into either one symbolising the eighteen years they were both absent from his life.

“Ah, so your child is to see his mother.”

“How did you know I’m his son?”

“Prince Bek, do you think just because I rule below that I do not know what happens above?”

Bek blinked, unsettled by Anubis’ response.

“Very well. You may see her, but only for a short time.”

In that instant, Bek was pulled into the underworld along with his father. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from becoming dizzy. It was an incredibly bizarre feeling to be pulled from one plane of existence into the next. Bek was unsure of how much time passed before he felt Horus tap him on the shoulder. He nearly fell over at what lay before him. The city of Egypt was beautiful indeed, but this place put it to shame. The closest thing he could compare it to was an oasis, but even that failed to encompass the full extent of its majesty.

“Horus? Bek?”

Bek lifted his eyes to see Hathor running towards them, his knees beginning to weaken. The mother who he had never known before was now standing in front of him. She reached out a hand to touch Horus, but pulled it back when it went through his cheek. In her haste to see him again, she had forgotten that those who resided in the realm of the dead could not touch the living. Sorrow fell over the Lord of the Air’s features at this, as well as Hathor’s.

“My love, what are you doing here again? Not that I am unhappy at this meeting.”

“I thought your son would like to see you.”

“He knows?”

Horus nodded.

“He makes a fine prince, don’t you think?”

Hathor turned to face Bek who gave her a small smile. Gingerly, she placed her hand just above his shoulder. Bek could see that she wanted to embrace him as much as he wanted to embrace her. Still, he was forever grateful for this opportunity. Horus watched the both of them, wishing with all his heart that she could return to Egypt with them so that they could be a family. He  knew, though, there were rules even Anubis had to abide by.

“You look so much like your father when he was young.”

“He has my intelligence as well.”

“Indeed. Only someone as clever as our son could help save Egypt. Although, I like to think some of that came from me.”

“Of course,” Horus said with a grin.

“Are you angry with me?”

“No. I understand you did what you did out of a desire to protect Bek. I am glad that you undertook such an action. If you had not, he might be dead.”

“I bear no ill will to you either, Mother.”

“Thank you both. That means so much to me.”

They stood there for a while, conversing at length about many things. There was much to discuss in a limited amount of time, and they tried their hardest to make every second count. The three knew that this could not last forever, and that Anubis was being quite gracious to allow them such a luxury. At last, it came time for Bek and Horus to leave. With heavy hearts they departed, returning to the land of the living once more.

That night, Horus passed by his son’s room on the way to bed. Seeing Bek lying there asleep roused something in him that he had never felt previously. It was an instinct that burned within gods as well as men. He marveled at the ferocity with which it coursed through him. Now he understood what his father and grandfather had felt many times before.

“I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you again,” Horus whispered before going to his own room, determined to protect Bek at any cost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful kudos! I think this will be the last story for "GODS OF EGYPT" I'll write, though.This piece is dedicated to xxjinchuurikixx. Please don't cry. :)


End file.
